Blockchains allow a network of users to make a digital ledger of data and share the data among the other users in the network. Unlike previous database structures, the blockchain database is maintained by a multitude of independent nodes spread across a large distributed network. When a transaction is recorded into the blockchain database, it is very difficult, if not impossible, to change or remove that data from the database since the data is stored in more than one node in the distributed network. Therefore, data is added into the blockchain database by multiple users and changing the recorded data would require each of these users (or a majority of the users) to agree to the change. This distribution of control to add, edit, and remove data from the blockchain database creates trust amongst users in the network, especially when users are not familiar with one another.